gerontologywikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Polish supercentenarians
This list includes Polish supercentenarians (people who have attained the age of at least 110 years) and foreign supercentenarians who were born in Poland and whose lifespans have been validated by an international body that specifically deals in longevity research, such as the Gerontology Research Group (GRG). As of June 2019 there have been three validated supercentenarians in Poland. In addition, there are several pending Polish supercentenarians. As of , there is one validated living supercentenarian in Poland: Tekla Juniewicz, who is also the oldest validated supercentenarian ever to reside in Poland, being old. There is also one living validated emigrant supercentenarian: Hildegard Lange who was born in Warmia-Masuria, and currently lives in Germany. There have been 12 validated emigrant supercentenarians who were born in present-day Poland. Five more are currently pending. The oldest ever validated emigrant from the area of present-day Poland is Mrs. Augusta Holtz (1871–1986), who lived in the USA and achieved the age of 115 years, 79 days. The oldest male emigrants from Poland, are Dr. Alexander Imich of New York (1903–2014), who achieved the age of 111 years, 124 days in 2014, and Israel Kristal of Israel (1903-2017) who reached the age of 113 years, 330 days. Both were recognized as World's Oldest Man by Guinness World Records. Two Polish emigrant supercentenarians were born outside the modern borders of Poland. The older of them is Jerzy Pajaczkowski-Dydynski, Polish Colonel, who emigrated from Poland in 1939 to the United Kingdom and reached the age of 111 years, 140 days. Living supercentenarians in Poland 'Living foreign supercentenarians who were born in Poland' Polish supercentenarians Bold 'indicates longevity recordholders a Wierzchleyska was born in Lwow, which was then part of Austria-Hungary. Later it was part of Poland and it is now in Ukraine. b Kosztyla was born in Brzozow, which was then part of Austria-Hungary. It is now in Poland. c Wasilewska was born in Warsaw, which was then part of the Russian Empire. It is now in Poland. d Dranka was born in Harklowa, which was then part of Austria-Hungary. It is now in Poland. e Misiewicz was born in Srebrna, which was then part of the Russian Empire. It is now in Poland. f Karczewska was born in Gągolin, which was then part of the Russian Empire. It is now Gągolin Północny in Poland. g Szyda was born in Turek, which was then part of the Russian Empire. It is now in Poland. h Smolarczyk was born in Lubno, which was then part of the Russian Empire. It is now in Poland. i Garbacz was born in Wolka Zychowa, which was then part of the Russian Empire. It is now in Poland. 'Emigrant supercentenarians who were born in present-day Poland This is a list of all emigrant supercentenarians who were born in present-day Poland regardless from their nationality and first language. a Holtz was born in Czarnikau, which was then part of the German Empire. It is now Czarnków in Poland. b Rein was born in Myslowitz, which was then part of the German Empire. It is now Mysłowice in Poland. c Berndt was born in Kaffzig, which was then part of the German Empire. It is now Kawcze in Poland. d Klink was born in Siemianowitz, which was then part of the German Empire. It is now Siemianowice Śląskie in Poland. e Bernstein-Meyerowitz was born in Kraków, which was then part of Austria-Hungary. It is now in Poland. f Pogonowska was born in Warsaw, which was then part of the Russian Empire. It is now in Poland. g Ottmann was born in Bauerwitz, which was then part of the German Empire. It is now Baborów in Poland. h Buten was born in Wielkie Oczy, which was then part of Austria-Hungary. It is now in Poland. i Imich was born in Częstochowa, which was then part of the Russian Empire. It is now in Poland. j Lewicki was born in Borysławka, which was then part of Austria-Hungary. It is now in Poland. k Palarowska was born in Mroczno, which was then part of German Empire. It is now in Poland. l Spyra was born in Wendzin, which was then part of German Empire. It is now Wędzina in Poland. m Umrath was born in Danzig, which was then part of the German Empire. It is now Gdańsk in Poland. n Jantke was born in Marienburg, which was then part of the German Empire. It is now Malbork in Poland. o Breckerbaum was born in Neudorf bei Wronke, which was then part of the German Empire. It is now Nowa Wieś in Poland. p Grafunder was born in Schippenbeil, which was then part of the German Empire. It is now Sępopol in Poland. q Kristal was born in Malenie, which was then part of the Russian Empire. It is now in Poland. 'Polish emigrant supercentenarians who were born outside the territory of present-day Poland' a Pajączkowski-Dydyński was born in Lwow, which was then part of Galicia, Austria-Hungary. Later, it was part of Poland, and it is now in Ukraine. b Czechowicz was born in Wilno, which was then part of the Russian Empire. Later, it was part of Poland, and it is now in Lithuania. Oldest living Polish person by Voivodeship This is a list of the oldest (known) living people by each Voivodeship of residence. Oldest person by Voivodeship of birth This is a list of the oldest people by birth from each voivodeship – according to today's borders. 'Historical voivodeships' This is a list of the oldest people born in historical voivodeships. Oldest person by Voivodeship of last residence This is a list of the oldest (known) people by death for each Voivodeship – according to today's borders. Chronological list of the oldest living person in Poland since 2003 Chronological list of the oldest living man in Poland since 2010 References *GRG World Supercentenarian Rankings List *Polscy stulatkowie i superstulatkowie - Oldest people of Poland *GRG Pending Cases List February 2015 *Table A - Verified Supercentenarians (Listed Chronologically By Birth Date) GRG, January 2015 See Also *Central European supercentenarians *Nordic supercentenarians Category:Polish supercentenarians Polish Category:Lists of supercentenarians Category:Lists